


Sex Kitten

by the_ragnarok



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2011-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ragnarok/pseuds/the_ragnarok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex pollen. It happens, ok.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Kitten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellie/gifts).



It's not that Arthur doesn't want to sleep with Eames, exactly; it's just that whenever Eames would (look at him/flirt with him/breathe next to him, delete whatever doesn't apply), Arthur would think, _Is this really a good idea?_ And of course it wasn't. Eames is the stuff bad ideas were made of. Like that Eurhythmics song, only in reverse.

As it was, Arthur would suspect Eames engineered this, except that he doesn't look all that happy himself.

"I'm going to kill Yusuf," Eames gasps.

Arthur makes an inquiring noise, sadly muffled by his full mouth. He hopes Eames isn't disparaging his technique, because once they leave the dream likely the effects of the pollen (well, not pollen, some kind of dander) will wear off, and Arthur will still be armed.

"My first time with you," Eames says, then yelps when Arthur scrapes his teeth across the head of Eames' cock because _honestly_ , "I had – such grand – aw, fuck, Arthur," and then he goes completely unintelligible as Arthur's mouth fills with come.

The magic sex dander sensitized Arthur all over, so that even the thought of touching his own cock sounds painful. His mouth, though, is just at the best point of sensitivity, so that licking his own lips makes him want to close his eyes and do it again and again, all over. Eames' cock was better, though, better in his mouth and on his tongue and nudging his throat, but it's spent now.

Arthur supposes his fingers would have to do instead.

"Christ, Arthur." Eames' voice is thick. He traces Arthur's lower lip with his thumb, and Arthur shivers. "Oral fixation, much?"

Arthur would answer, but that would require taking his fingers out of his mouth, and he just worked them to the depth he wanted them at. He can deep-throat, sometimes, and he gets off on it, mostly just on the notion that he can do that. Now, though, it's something else, the skin at the back of his mouth feels hot and he needs to sooth it with a touch, with something.

Eames holds his wrist, takes his hand away gently. Arthur tries to remember how to speak long enough to complain about it, but Eames puts his own fingers in Arthur's mouth, pushing slowly in until Arthur thinks he'll choke on them. But you can always breathe in dreams.

Eames' fingers are thick, too large, perfect. They curl and tease his tongue before pushing deeper again, and Arthur swallows around them, takes them in and _has_ them until he feels himself wet with his own pre-come. He wants to ask for more but he has no words, no air, nothing but desperation now.

Eames gives him a knowing look, takes the fingers back (Arthur does _not_ whimper at that) and puts a third one in. Then he pushes deeper, so that Arthur has no choice but to take it all, jaw aching from the unnatural fullness of his mouth. Then Eames' fingers tickle at the base of his throat and Arthur whines and comes in his pants.

There are plaintive sounds all around them. Arthur keeps his eyes closed. "I see your point about killing Yusuf."

"Oh?" Eames says, rubbing a thumb against Arthur's lower lip until Arthur swats his hand away.

"I mean, the sex pollen, whatever." Arthur picks up a furry bundle that just attempted to crawl into his lap. "But the cats are just fucking undignified."

"Gives a whole new meaning to the term _sex kitten_ ," Eames says, and Arthur is steadfast in his opinion that biting Eames for saying that did _not_ make them boyfriends, in spite of every fucking thing Eames has to say on the subject.


End file.
